


Feelin' the Same Way

by Clementizzle



Series: FE Fates Drabbles [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 03:52:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6499741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clementizzle/pseuds/Clementizzle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corrin and Niles are apart for a prolonged amount of time for the first time since getting together, and both find they miss the other</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feelin' the Same Way

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a kiss meme ask on tumblr. Prompt: 7. “I’ve missed you” kiss.

Niles was growing restless. For the first time since they’d gotten together, he and Corrin had been apart for a prolonged period of time. His husband had been called to Hoshido to discuss plans for trade between the newly reestablished Vallan kingdom, and Lord Leo had required Niles’ unique talents in order to run reconnaissance on a Nohrian noble rumored to be looking to start a rebellion.

 

And he couldn't even kill him if the rumors proved true, the icing on a truly boring cake in Niles’ book. These trips both happening at the same time meant the two would have to spend time apart for the first time since they’d gotten together, and Niles had figured it would be no real problem. He’d spent most of his life on his own, he was sure he could spend a few measly weeks. It would be easy as could be.

 

And the first few days apart, it was. Distracted by his mission, Niles didn't have time to think about missing Corrin. He didn't have time to focus on how accustomed he’d become to waking up beside Corrin every day, and how it felt to wake up alone as the days passed with nothing happening. Or how he missed Corrin’s bright laughter at one of his many innuendo’s even if those laughs were accompanied by a light smack now and again.

 

No, he definitely didn't think about those things at all. And he definitely didn't find himself counting the days until he’d be able to experience the days, not once.

 

Except he did, all the time. Even if lord Leo hadn't given him the boring “no kill, just report” order, the mission still would have been dreadfully boring. The noble he had been sent to monitor showed no signs of trying to break the newfound era of peace with rebellion, and time was passing incredibly slowly. He found himself missing Corrin more and more. He thought that returning to their new home in Valla might quell the longing that buzzed in every nerve ending in his being, that being in a space they shared would be enough, but it only served to worsen the matter, Corrin’s absence infinitely more noticeable in a space they shared.

 

And Corrin was still likely days from returning, at the very least.

 

“ _ I wonder if Corrin is feeling the same as I do?” _ He thought to himself one morning _. _

 

_ “Of course he is, and why wouldn't he be? He's far too sentimental and emotional for his own good. It must be tearing him apart being apart from so long. If I feel this way, he must be feeling it so much worse. I can't leave him all alone in his time of need.” _

 

He wasted no time setting off for Hoshido.

 

~~~~

 

Corrin sat bored in yet another meeting in the halls of castle Shirasagi. The thought of negotiating trade didn't exactly strike him as the most interesting prospect for a visit, but he could never have fathomed just how dull it could be. If the dealings were just between him and Ryoma, it would be fine. A single meeting, amicable terms, done within a few hours and then a few days rest before returning home. That was the ideal he'd gone into this with. Reality was far, far worse. Because it was not just he and Ryoma he was dealing with, but a multitude of dignitaries and merchants well known throughout Hoshido. One meeting became two which quickly became three, and four, and so on.

 

Many were on board with the idea of having a new kingdom to trade with, however there were some who were adamantly against the idea of starting relations with such a new and unestablished kingdom. It seemed that no one could come to a complete agreement, and that these meetings would never, ever end. Half of the time he found himself almost completely tuning out the majority of the conversations going on. No one had told him just how boring being a king could be. He found himself actually longing for the days before he'd claimed the Vallan throne, to his time traveling with everyone and fighting an invisible war. Obviously, he didn't want to go back to those days of strife and turmoil, he knew he was blessed to have come into a world of peace. Still, he missed adventuring, he missed being out there in the world.

 

He missed Niles.

 

It had nearly 2 weeks now since they’d parted, and he missed his husband terribly. When Niles told him that Leo had sent him on a reconnaissance mission, Corrin found himself longing to venture with him. But he had Niles had his duties, and he had his, and he couldn't shirk his responsibilities no matter how dull they were. And boy were they dull.

 

“ _ It wouldn't be so bad if Niles was here with me.”  _ He thought. “ _ If he were here he’d at least make things interesting.” _

 

As the meetings droned on, he began imagining what Niles would think of the whole situation and those involved. He could practically see the looks on the faces of these poor, unsuspecting nobles if they were to encounter Niles in full form, and those thoughts brought many a smile to his face. But alas, Niles was not here. He was in Nohr, or perhaps even at home now, depending on his findings, while he himself was stuck here. He was in a group, and even among family.

 

But still, he felt alone.

 

After hours of deliberation, everybody involved decided it would be best to break for the night and return the next day bright and early to continue discussing the terms of the potential trade deal. Every step toward his room dragged on longer and longer it seemed, Corrin felt himself growing more sluggish and tired by the second. When he finally arrived at his room, he decided to take a long soak in a hot bath to relax.

 

Ruling a country was no easy job, and that was becoming more and more apparent to Corrin every day. At least when he was home, he could share the weight of his responsibilities, if even through simply venting to Niles about his thoughts and worries. He missed his husband very much, and wished he could be there with him. But right now, as he lay soaking in the warm lost in his own imagination in the waters of his bath Corrin was very, very alone…

 

Or was he?

 

The sound of a window opening slowly and a small gust of wind woke Corrin from his reverie, his tired mind now on high alert. The window had been closed tightly shut when he got in the bath, and they were not the type to blow open. Someone was in his room, someone who shouldn't be there. Corrin stood up from the water as quietly as he could, reaching for the bathrobe he had laid out for after. He cursed himself for leaving his armor in the other room. But he still had Yato, the legendary sword rarely left his side, even in times of peace.

 

Slowly, he made his way to the door to his bedroom, and pushed it open. Surveying the room, he saw no one there, and the window was shut. He made his way, Yato held tightly in his hand, ready to strike at any notic-

 

“Hello, my l-.” Corrin spun around, swinging his sword at the intruder, stopping at their neck. Upon seeing who it was he was even more confused.

 

Niles smiled back at him, seemingly unfazed by the sword at his neck.

 

“Hello, my love. I'm happy to see you as well.”

 

“Niles, what are you doing here. I thought you were in Nohr for Leo?” Corrin asked, lowering Yato.

 

“The noble I was sent to observe showed no signs of inciting violence against us, so I went home and…” He paused for a moment. “Home was boring alone, and I thought you might like some company while you were here.” He added quickly, hoping Corrin wouldn't read too much into it.

 

But Niles knew he was out of luck the moment a smirk made its way across his husband’s face.

 

“Ah, so only for my benefit then? I hope it wasn't an inconvenience for you to come all this way for me.” He said.

 

“Not at all.” Niles said. “Though if I'm honest, it was not a completely selfless act on my part.”

 

“What do you mean, love? I thought you came all this way so I wouldn't have to miss you any longer.” Corrin said, feigning ignorance. Suddenly he was wrapped in a tight hug.

 

“You know what I mean, Corrin.” Niles said, his voice low, and needy. Corrin smiled at his stubborn husband, it wasn't often he got to see Niles this genuine with his emotions. He decided he’d let him off easy.

 

“I missed you too, Niles.” He said, pushing their lips together, his earlier stress melting away as Niles’ hands roamed his body. They pulled apart all too soon for Corrin’s taste. Niles looked him up and down, his regular Cheshire Cat grin returning.

 

“Oh, so you were in the bath before. No wonder you're so wet...and here I thought you were just happy to see me. Don't let me interrupt” He said, receiving a smack on the side of the head for that last line as Corrin glowered at him, before a small laugh broke his feigned disgust.

 

“I won't.” Corrin said before turning and making his way back toward the bathroom. He paused in the doorway.

 

“There's plenty of room, if you'd like to join me. You must be so tired!” Corrin said, his voice full of feigned innocence.

 

“Don't worry, I'm not too tired from the trip, love.” Niles said.

 

“Wonderful! It'll be just like it was before, with the castle hot springs.” He said, knowing Niles would understand.

 

“Is that a promise?” Niles quipped back. The only response he received was a grin, before Corrin pulled the tie of his robe, the silken garment falling to the floor before he sauntered off out of sight.

 

Niles didn't need any more convincing, his fingers were already fiddling with the buttons to his tunic as he followed after his husband.

 

_ Oh gods had he missed this. _

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated.
> 
> Feel free to message me with prompts or just to say hi at clementizzle.tumblr.com


End file.
